Petroleum pump controllers are well known for use in transferring fuel from loading stations to the tanks of trucks that then move the fuel to retail stations. Such controllers provide controls to the fuel transfer process that are beneficial for both safety and convenience. A number of different control features are typically provided, such as a test for ground continuity and an overfill prevention signal. To provide all of the desired controls, a multi-wire electrical cable connection may be provided between the truck to be loaded and the pump controller on the loading rack.
One popular type of cable for use with loading rack pump controllers has a multiple wire capacity and has a good seal to protect it from the environment. In addition, it has a locking mechanism built into the connector that, once engaged, resists separation of the connector portions. However, upon sufficient force, the locking mechanism will be irreparably broken, requiring either repair or replacement of the connector before it may be used again.